A Vacation to Remember
by qkslvr
Summary: Everyone goes on a vacation they'll never forget. 1+2, 3+4, 6+13, and other pairings I'm not sure of just yet


**Disclaimer: **I own all of these! MWAHAHAHAHA! ::gets carried off by calm men in white coats::****

**Warnings: **Yaoi alert. ****

**Notes: **This idea just popped into my head while I was reading…something (oi, nothing hentai!). anyway, here it is…hope ya like it…

**A Vacation to Remember**

**Chapter 1: Hit the Road**

"Ohhh man! This is gonna be the best vacation_ ever_!" Duo said as he skipped to the van, "I can't remember the last time the professors gave us a vacation!"

Quatre giggled at Duo's antics as he loaded his bag at the back of the van. It was a bright summer day and they were going to the beach, "I_ know_! I can't remember the last time we were on_ Earth_!"

Which was true. Before, they go to Earth during missions and such, but lately, all their missions seemed to revolve around the whole universe_ except _Earth. So, to say that they were excited about this trip would be an understatement.

"I heard they have really cool beaches down there!" Duo said, balling his hands into fists, "Dude! I can't wait to go to the beach!"

They loaded all their bags at the back of the van and settled in their respective seats. Well, settle is relative, considering Duo's mood. He was sitting on the back with Trowa and Quatre, bouncing on his chair. "Hey, Hee-chan, d'ya know where we're going? Do ya, do ya?"

"Duo." Heero said, in a calmness even Trowa envies.

Duo, for his credit, stopped bouncing for a moment to look at the brown-haired boy sitting on the passenger seat, "Hai, Hee-chan?"

"Shut up."

The venom in Heero's voice shut him up and he settled back on his seat. He looked at Quatre nestled in Trowa's arms, playfully flipping the taller pilot's bang.

Wufei warmed up the car and addressed everyone through the mirror, "Ready?"

"YEAH!"

Wincing from the effect of Quatre's and Duo's response to his ears, he backed the van up from the driveway and soon they were going down the road.

"Hey, I wonder how everybody is," Quatre asked, eyes closing.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

Apparently, everybody is not doing well. They were almost ready to go if the car they were supposed to take hadn't broken down. And now, here they were, standing in front of the Peacecraft mansion, looking like they've been struck by thunder.

"So, what now?" Sally asked.

Noin wiped her brow, "Well, since the car seems to be unfixable right now, either we take another form of transportation or we walk there."

Dorothy flipped her hair, "No way I'm walking_ anywhere_! Ne, Relena-sama, what do we do?"

Relena looked up, lifting her pink straw hat, "Well, we can use my car."

Gasps could be heard from everyone. Then, Lady Une retorted, "Not_ your_ car! We'd reflect_ all _of the sun's rays."

Hilde, who was busy unloading the broken down car, muttered, "Not to mention, Barbie won't take it if something happened to that. She won't be able to take Ken out on a date."

Relena's nose flared at this, "Did you say something, Hilde?"

Realizing that someone heard what she said, and it had to be Relena, Hilde cowered, "N-nothing, Relena-san. So, your car then, huh?"

Pleading eyes turned to Noin, who was by then shrinking at their glares. Sally walked over to her quite menacingly, "Isn't there _anything _that can be done,_ Noin_?"

"Well…no. In case I might be able to fix it now, it might be trouble for us later," said Noin.

Dorothy threw her hands in the air, "Fine! Can we just leave now?! We're wasting sun. The others might be there already…"

Relena's eyes widened, "Oh yes! Heeeeerrrrrroooo!!!!"

They all groaned.

After Relena's butler pulled her car up in the driveway, Hilde proceeded to load all their bags in. When she was about to throw a particular bag in the back, she noticed something sharp and shiny, "Uhm…Dorothy-san…what do you need the knives for?"

Dorothy's head snapped up, "Oh that…ahehehehehe…that's nothing. F-for the barbecue!"

Ten minutes later, they were out on the road, with Noin driving, Sally in the passenger's seat and everyone else in the back. Noin turned to Sally, "I wonder what's happening to Zechs and Treize."

//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Zech, are you ready?" Treize asked as he was doing the final check up on the car.

Zechs' voice came from the bedroom window, "Just a minute!"

"Hurry up! They might be there by now!" Treize called back. Zechs always take so long when preparing._ Well, not all preparations…_he thought and blushed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your pants down." Zechs ran down the stairs in a Hawaiian shirt with a white sleeveless shirt underneath and khaki shorts, his hair combed to perfection. After all, he just _had _to brush his hair one hundred times on all sides.

Treize had to pick up his jaw from the floor at the sight of the blond-haired pilot.

"Well?"

Snapping back to reality, he closed the hood and walked to the driver's side, "Y-yeah! Let's go."

Five minutes later, they were speeding down the highway.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

"WOOHOO! Earth, here we come!" Duo screamed as he popped his head out of the window.

"Maxwell, stop that this instant. And for the love of justice, QUIT SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" Wufei so eloquently said as he drove down the highway to the spaceport.

They've been driving for almost an hour and with Duo screeching every other second, fighting him with the control of the radio and generally pissing everyone off.

"I swear, Maxwell, one more peep from you and I'm ripping your head off!" Wufei said as he rearranged his seat's headrest.

All sounds stopped at Wufei's serious tone. Then, "Jeez, Wu-man…cool! I'm just having fun!" Duo said from the back, his voice evidently softer.

They arrived at the spaceport five minutes later and boarded their 8am flight to Earth.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Are we there yet?"

Noin grumbled. They've been on the road not longer than ten minutes and so far, she's heard the same question fifteen times already. Three from Relena, two from Dorothy, four from Hilde, once from Une and four times from Sally who was just trying to piss her off. Mind you, she's doing a good job at it. Now, it was Relena's turn_ again._ Getting pissed off by the minute, she pushed the button that rolls up the divider that divides the front seats from the "V.I.P. section".

And, surprise, surprise, it rolled down again after a couple of seconds and the next thing she knows, there's an angry Relena breathing down her neck. "Don't you dare dismiss me when I'm talking to you. Just because my brother traded you for a—"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when the car skidded to a halt on the side of the road. Noin turned the engine off, got out of the car and hastily opened the backdoor. "Okay, I'll make this clear on all of you. Relena, I don't care if this is your car or not, if I hear you whine_ one more time_, I'll throw you out onto the raging highway faster than you can say Heero. Dorothy, I know this is not my car and I don't care what happens to it, but if you play _dart_ with your _knife_ one more time and it actually succeeds in going through that divider, I will personally tie you up in front by the hood and play dart with you as target, _blindfolded_! Hilde, if you murmur something about Barbie _crying_ whenever we encounter a bump in the road, I'm gonna throw _all_ your clothes away and replace them with _neon pink_ stuff. And as for you, Lady Une, whimper Treize's name one more time, I'm gonna stuff that braids of yours in your mouth. He left you, okay? Deal with it." She took a deep breath and smiled, "Got it?"

Everyone just nodded mutely as she calmly closed the door and walked back to the driver's seat.

"Nice," Sally remarked once they started driving again.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Treize, would you mind putting the top on, the wind is ruining my hair," Zechs asked after he tried futilely to keep his hair from going to his face and blocking his vision.

"Here," Treize tossed him something. The thing landed on his lap and he eyed it skeptically, "Hairclip?"

"Use it."

Eyeing the hairclip once and looking in Treize's direction, he looked baffled, "What for?"

"Your hair, silly."

He smiled seductively and leaned over to the man driving, "Why don't we just put the top on for…privacy?"

Treize gave him a sidelong glance and smirked, "I'd like that, but…no."

Zechs frowned and slumped on his seat and thought,_ Damn it. I thought he's gonna give in. Well, time for drastic—_

"Don't even think about it."

Zechs gave him a look that just spelled innocence, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We're not putting the top on and that's final."

"I didn't say anything," Zechs said and looked out on the street.

"You did."

"Yeah, whatever."

A few minutes later, they were blasting the radio and singing along when Zechs ducked.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Treize asked, trying to keep himself from looking at Zechs.

"What? Nothing. You're so paranoid. I was trying to pick this up," Zechs said and showed the clip to Treize.

Treize stopped sweating and resumed driving.

Zechs looked at Treize.

Treize looked at Zechs.

Then, Zechs leaned over to Treize to give the fork-browed man a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Zechs smiled, "Nothing. Why, can't I kiss you without an ulterior motive?"

Treize smiled, "Guess so."

A couple of seconds later, he heard the rustle of some form of cloth and when he looked at the mirror, he saw the top of the car moving upward._ I knew it._

"I knew it."

Zechs turned to him, "Knew what?"

Treize pointed to the thing that was apparently on the process of covering them. Zechs noticed, "Oh. I didn't do that. Maybe it just moved on purpose. But since it's doing so already, why don't we keep it like that, huh?"

"No way," and with that, Treize pushed the button to lower the top again. Zechs pouted but said nothing.

"Would you simmer down? We're almost there."

"Well, we better be. I can feel the dust accumulating in my hair."

//\\//\\//\\//\\

Five young boys, about the age of sixteen got off the plane and looked around. They were standing in the middle of an airport with smiles on their faces. Well, that and half-smirks, whatever fits the description. Duo sucked in a huge amount of air and made a show of kissing the ground the moment he stepped on it. Heero grabbed him by the braid and went on to the door.

"Ah, itai! Heero!" Duo said, but trailed off after the cobalt-eyed boy who was holding his hair hostage.

They entered the waiting area and were greeted by Catherine. "Hey guys! So glad you could come!"

She hugged Trowa first, then Quatre, then hesitated in front of Heero, but he accepted her hug anyway. Wufei, on the other hand, was another matter, "Don't you dare come near me, onna!"

Furrowing her brows at Wufei's adamancy when in comes to women, she moved to Duo, who swooped her in his arms and twirled her around. Laughing, he put her down, "Wow! You have no idea how great it is to be here!"

She laughed and helped them with their baggage, "Well, I can see how happy you guys are. Let's go over to there and wait for the others."

On the edge of her eyes, she sent a glance at Quatre and Trowa, happy for both her brother and the young Arabian. They've liked each other for ages and didn't start actually going out until last month.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

"Okay, we're here. Where are they?" Relena said as she rolled her window down, looking around for any trace of Heero and the others. Heero mostly.

"Uhm…Relena-san, we're in the parking lot," Hilde said from behind her. Actually, she was also trying to see if she could find Duo somewhere.

Relena blushed slightly and leaned back on her seat, "I knew that."

After almost five minutes of looking for a parking space—it's just so hard to find a space in the airport—they all went out of the car and headed to the waiting area to meet up with the others.

Relena immediately ran to Heero's direction, screaming _"Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrooooooo!!!!" _the moment she saw all of them with Catherine. Several people turned to look at the source of the glass-shattering voice and saw Relena running to a boy who seemed to be hiding behind a braided…person.

Hilde politely greeted the others and smiled at Catherine when she approached them. Sally walked over to Wufei with a satisfied smirk on her face when she heard Wufei muttering something like_ "Don't come near me woman. Don't come near me, I say. Oh, the injustice!"_

Dorothy stepped up to Catherine and they eagerly engaged in a discussion about knives with Trowa occasionally throwing in his opinion.

Noin walked over to Heero and asked, quite inconspicuously, "Isn't Zechs here, yet?" Heero just shrugged and held onto Duo like a lifeline and tried to dodge Relena's advances.

Lady Une just kept an eye out for Treize and wished with all her might that he came alone.

//\\//\\//\\//\\

Treize pulled up on the parking lot and easily grabbed his bags from the backseat. Turning to Zechs, he beckoned the other, "C'mon. I'm sure they're here already."

Zechs, for his part, just slumped on his seat and continued pouting.

Treize sighed, afraid to ask, "What now?"

"My hair is a mess."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Oh, for God's sake Zechs, get over it already."

Zechs continued putting, "But I look like an idiot."

_Yes, you do,_ Treize thought. "No you don't. You look fine. Can we go now?"

Zechs looked up at him, "You sure?"

Sighing, "Yes, I'm sure."

Zechs sent a smile his way and grabbed his bags and walked away from the car. Treize pulled the top over before catching up with the younger man.

Zechs looked at the car, wide-eyed, "Now you put it on!"

Treize snorted and they walked over to the airport.

AN: heehee. The title sounds like Mandy Moore's movie. Anyway…I'm planning something unexpected for this one. Soo…whatcha think? Tell me, tell me…


End file.
